joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
WebMD Patient
Summary A WebMD patient with every symptom possible. WIP. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: '''Person with too much free time on their hands. '''Origin: '''Mutated Human '''Gender: '''Male or Female '''Age: '''Up to 125 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Absolute Zero (Has a lethally low body temperature), Accelerated Development (Suffers from Rapid Growth), Acid Manipulation (Has been exposed to every kind of acid and survived. Can amplify their own nucleic acid. Can produce acid in their mouth.), Acrobatics (Has overly flexible ankle joints. Can flex their facial muscles beyond what is normal.), Adhesive Manipulation (Has sticky poop. Can stick their eyelid layers together.), Age Manipulation (Can begin to menstruate earlier or later in life than is normal.), Air Manipulation (Can increase the size of the airways in their lungs. Can store air in between lungs.) Animal Manipulation (Just being around various animals will effect their health.), Awakened Power (Can produce more steroids and adrenaline in their body than average.), Berserk Mode (Prone to extreme mood swings and fits of rage.) Biological Manipulation (Has every disease and ailment known to man and survives. Can use 100% of their body's strength.), Blood Manipulation (Can pee, poop, vomit, sneeze, discharge from nipples, speak, breathe, discharge or cough up blood. Can have multiple blood types at once.), Body Control (See above and below), Bone Manipulation (Can inflame their bones.), Camouflage (Simultaneously has very pale and very dark skin. Has see through skin.), Chi Manipulation (Can shoot blood out of pretty much any pore, any Chi is very similar to blood.), Corrosion inducement (Produces too much acid and is basically vomiting at all times.), Corruption (Has several contagious illnesses.), Creation (Is always pregnant even after having children without any chance of conception.), Cyborgization (Has prosthetic body parts.), Damage Reduction (Is unharmed by having multiple broken limbs and feels no pain.), Darkness Manipulation (Can see the world as darker than it really is due to poor vision.), Death Manipulation (Somehow can't die.), Deconstruction (Is falling apart at all times.), Density Manipulation (Can increase or decrease the density of their bones.), Disease Manipulation (Has every disease known to man.), Elasticity (Can bend joints that shouldn't be bendable.), Electricity Manipulation (Suffers from an incredibly irregular heartbeat.), Empathic Manipulation (Lacks empathy completely. Experiences extreme mood swings.), Energy Manipulation (Suffers from tiredness, fatigue and hyperactivity.), Enhanced Senses (Can see double, which is twice as good as seeing normally. Can see very far away. Has an enlarged tongue and can even taste illusions. Can hear better with more noise. Their entire body is more sensitive, meaning touch is more powerful.), Fear Manipulation (Can still operate despite significant fear of basic day to day items and concepts.), Fragrance Manipulation (Creates significant smell from all body liquids, and can create Phantom Smells, whatever those are.), Fungus Manipulation (Breathes out fungal spores, can grow fungus inside their body.), Fusionism (Fused their neck bones and kidneys, and prematurely fused the seams in their skull.), Hair Manipulation (Their hair can change color and be multiple colors at once, as well as grow at an abnormally fast rate and in abnormal places.), Illusion Creation (Sees double. Has frequent hallucinations.), Immortality (Types 2 and 7.), Inorganic Physiology (Their prosthetics are robotic and therefore cannot get infected.), Invisibility (Has see through skin), '''Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''Extremely Low (Ingested various acids) '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Weaklings Category:Disease Users